Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed
is an American action-adventure-comedy video game based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on July 27th, 2020. Synopsis When the mysterious Overlord creates a device that is able to control Looney Tunes to his bidding, Bugs, along with Daffy and Porky, has to combat him and his controlled Tunes. Characters * = got brainwashed at some point. Playable *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a grey rabbit/hare who TBD. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a somehow insane but self-centered black duck who TBD. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a stuttering pink pig who TBD. Supporting *'Lola Bunny*' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' tomboyish but somehow ditzy girlfriend who gets TBD. *'Tina Russo Duck*' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Petunia Pig*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a vicious but dimwitted Tasmanian devil who TBD. *'Pepé Le Pew*' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Penelope Pussycat*' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD Antagonists *'The Overlord' (voiced by Jared Leto) - a menacing being of darkness who TBD. **'Princess Shadowblade' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - TBD **'The Jester' (voiced by James Corden) - TBD **'Bugs Bunny Clone' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a clone of Bugs who TBD. **'RoboCart' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'The Spirit Queen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd*' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Bunnie and Claude' (voiced by Kristen Wiig and Dan Castellaneta, respectively) - TBD Missions Gameplay Production Quotes *'Daffy:' Well, I'm outta this! Sayonara, suckers! He tries to leave as Porky grabs him by the neck. *'Porky:' You aren't going n-n-n-nowhere! C-c-c-coward. *'Daffy:' But that guy over there has a creepy chip! It's scary as heck! *'Bugs:' Listen, doc, like you, I'd like more to be at home chilling, but this is serious! The future of Acme Acres is in our hands! Or you'd prefer to have your butt kicked? * Trivia *This video game celebrates Bugs Bunny's 80th anniversary, as the game was released the very day the first short (A Wild Hare) came out. *The characters' designs for this game were inspired by Chuck Jones' art style. *The game is considered an indirect sequel to and . *The concept of the game is similar to DuckTales: Remastered and Sonic Mania. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Looney Tunes Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas